WWIII- The War of the Fandoms
by FandomsRuleMyLife24601
Summary: I am not 100% sure that this counts as a fanfic, because it occurs in this world, this is the story of what would happen if the world decided to ban fandoms, the story of whether we would cower and hide, or fight back! The first bit is in reference to a few months ago, with the whole Jared Padalecki and Justin Beiber snafu. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

'Hey justinbieber, how much are you paying your friend for pretending that it was HIS cocaine, and taking the fall for you?"- Jared Padalecki

"The 'beleibers' are in outrage. While Padalecki's tweet did not generate a response from Bieber himself, Beliebers flocked to his defense and got tweeting mad. Some even got a little extreme and threatened not to watch the CW drama series."

"The 'Supernaturalists', fought back. Many other Fandoms such as Whovians, Sherlockians, Ringers, Trekies, Tributes, and many others were "called to arms"  
and the CW series got the highest rating that it has had in 3 years."

"While there have been other anti-bieber posts and comments on Twitter, Tumblr Facebook, Google+, and other sites since then, there has not been such a big "war between fandoms" ever before. Are these 'Fandoms' dangerous? If it had gotten to that level could they have physically hurt each other through their hate toward each other's fandoms. United Nations has been debating whether these fandoms and others are safe towards the rest of society and if they should be banned"


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie turned off the screen and scoffed with an angry face that clearly said "I wish they wouldn't be so stupid".

She walked to her bedroom and laid on her stomach on the bed, bored out of her mind. Supernatural had been canceled for 3 weeks and it had be taken off Netflix "until further notice" which meant it wasn't coming back on. Also every site she could find with it on it either downloaded a virus when she tried to watch or was a fake link that just brought her to some Government website. She had to get rid of all her supernatural related posters, jewelry, magazines, DVDs, and anything else including desktop photos and screen savers as well.

"The present Actors for supernatural including Jared Padaleki, Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins, Mark Shepard, and Osric Chau have been arrested and will be tried as soon as possible with the exception of Jared Padalecki who has been put in prison without trial." said the radio that had suddenly turned on starling Sadie and causing her to grab the salt, then realizing it was just her alarm she shut it off and laid back down.

"Sadie, did you hear that!"screamed Lucy "they aren't even going to give him a trial! what about his rights! what about Bieber huh?! It was the beliebers who shot at him! how is that his fault?!" Lucy continued referring to about a week ago when an unexpected and unknown shooter had shot at the cast wounding Jared in the arm and Mark in the leg, although it was very clear that Mark simply got in the way and they were really aiming for Jared.

"Lucy, stop, it can't hear you and even if they could they wouldn't care." Sadie said calmly. She had given up yelling at the radio and TV, although still angry she couldn't do anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"They what?!" said Fox "How can they ban fandoms?! Besides that how can you make people stop fandoming you would have to be about to force them to forget stuff and that isn't possible, i think and hope."

"i know that but they are thinking about it and thanks to the stupid beleibers they just actually might." replied Amy

"but seriously! what about the Trekkies that know Klingon or Vulcan or the Ringers that know Elvish or Dwarvish!?"

"like Kaylee and Natasha?"

"Yes! Exactly how do you make somebody forget a language?"

"Well the government probably has lots of technology that we don't think are possible, maybe they have one of those Men in Black neuralizers or a pet silence or something."

"A pet silence?"

"Okay probably not a silence but something along those lines"

"Right that makes so much sense!" Fox replied very sarcastically

"What were you saying?" said a loud "in charge" sounding voice. It was the Principal.

Fox and Amy quickly glanced at each other then looked at him,terrified. Fandoms were not allowed at their middle school (just like every other school) and simply talking about it could get you suspended for at least 6 months.

"Come to my office. Now." Said the principal.

Fox looked at Amy and mouthed "Sorry" then "Don't say anything" Amy nodded and mouthed "Okay"

The principal open his office doors and gestured them in, then closed the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why is Jared in trouble? Its not like he asked to get shot" said Vanessa

"Shut up Vanessa" Katie whispered in answer "I don't need to go to juvie then jail in a bit like those two middle school kids"

"well if nobody speaks out then we are simply sheep, and all those fans and actors are stuck in prison for things they never did!"

"Vanessa, there's the Principal. sh-"

"good now i can tell them exactly what i think"

"No! Vanessa!" and Katie grabbed her arm and pulled her back then whispered in her ear "Fandom meeting, Old Rock Church, 6:00 today. We are fighting back."

Vanessa looked surprised then said "Can my sister come?"

"Sure, but we don't need any bugs. Only people you can trust"

Vanessa nodded then went with Katie to their next class.


	5. Chapter 5

"All rise for the honorable Judge Lucille"

Everyone rose, and the "honorable Judge Lucille" walked in.

"you may be seated" She said offhandedly

"This court will come to session. Jensen Ross Ackles, Misha Collins, Mark Andreas Sheppard, and Osric Chau please stand and raise you right hand."

They stood again and did so.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God under pains and penalties of perjury?"

"Yes" was the response of all of them although they all hesitated, Jensen had an angry look but still replied with a "yes".

"You may be seated" They sat.

A man in a perfect black suit, with perfect black hair, stood and said without even glancing at him "I call Jensen Ross Ackles to the stand"

The Judge nodded and looked at Jensen at if telling him to get up there. Jensen stood for the third time in three minutes, but this time he walked as well. He walked to the stand and sat behind it, his cold angry look still on his perfect face.

"Jensen" The perfect haired man said addressing him "you have been accused of-"  
"nothing" Jensen interrupted

The Perfect Haired man gave Jensen an inquisitive look "um... excuse me?"

"Jensen you will speak when you are spoken to and answer all the questions fully, do not interru-" The lights had started flickering and then shut off altogether. The Judge glanced around at the lights, a few security guards walked out of the room to see what happened to the lights, and to see if they could get them back on, and several people stood, looking around.

There was a strange sound, like crackling, and then all the doors swung open to reveal people standing, holding large semi-automatic rifles.

Everyone in the room stood blinking at the sudden light, then one screamed, and the rest followed their reaction in the same way.

After a few minutes of the people screaming and running, the guards ran in, dazed and unsteady on their feet, but determined to quiet everyone down and to stop the armed intruders.

They got the people's attention in the space of a second, and had them quieted in two, but by the time they had done this all the intruders had disappeared,no one was harmed -except for the guards that got tasered- but there was still a big problem: The four defendants had also disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Jensen said shocked, likely of why he even followed the group. "Wouldn't it have been better to stay, now they know, or think they know that we're-"

"jury had some preconcepted ideas, if that's a word, they were already prejudice you would have been found guilty anyways"

Jensen looked over at the one who spoke and adjusted his position, not all rooftops were very comfortable, and this one certainly wasn't. Then one of them, the same one who spoke before, and apparently the leader, spoke again, but not to him, or any of the others who had been rescued.

"Foxhound, how well do your eyes work?"

There was no answer that he could hear, at least, but the leader just kept talking as if someone had responded.

"Good, how about your ears?" pause "Good, give me an update on the other team" longer pause "alright, thank you"

The leader turned to the four of them, shrugged and said "so, you have questions, we have a bit of time, fire away"

Until this time, Jensen had an infinite amount of questions, but now every one of them seemed to escape his grasp. He opened his mouth in the hope that maybe a question would come to him as he talked, but none did, instead Misha spoke.

"Um... who are you?"

"That one will have to be saved for later, sorry, any others?"

"Why would you help us? You have got to be fans" Mark spoke this time.

"yes, of freedom and justice"

"where's Jared?" Jensen said quickly finally finding a question.

"In prison"

Jensen opened his mouth to speak, obviously he was not too happy about them saving them and not Jared, but closed it when the leader smiled and winked at him.

The leader person then changed her expression to a very concerned look and spoke to the same person, who Jensen realized, was on the other side of some com device. "come again?" pause "dang it, delete every one of those vids now, and patch the third into mine I need to have them find out where he's at and get to him_ before_ they do. Do you understand?" another, very short, pause, "Thank you" then speaking to the four as well as her own team, said "alright we need to move, Lu" one of the others on the team stepped up to the leader. "Hacker two Hitter, Bloom, Orlando swung at 'A', find him".

"yes, Sir."

The one called "Lu" had called the person "Sir", but unless this boy was so young his voice hadn't changed, Jensen was sure it was a girl.

"Lu" walked away, pointed at three people from the team, and the four of them disappeared into the shadows.

"alright time to go, second will meet us later"


End file.
